


Negotiation

by GabbyD



Series: The Domestic Life of Cable and Deadpool [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Nathan always knows how to deal with Wade, whatever be the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Negociação](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384000) by [GabbyD BR (GabbyD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR). 



"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Wade repeated for what felt like the thirty time that night, making faces at the child. "Who's the cutest baby who's gonna save the mutant world in the future? It's you!"

"Wade."

"Who has a boring and jealous dad who doesn't let me watch TV because he wants to watch boring adult programs?"

"Wade!"

"What is it?" he asked with a sneer, looking at the other over his shoulders while playing with the legs and arms of an asleep Hope.

"She's already sleeping." Nathan pointed out like it was obvious.

"Hm, really?"

He sighed tired, putting his glasses on the table besides him. "Do you want to watch television with me?" he negotiated.

"What's on?" Wade bit, regretting seconds later. "You know what? No, forget it! I don't care, I'm still mad."

"Wade... You know I have to watch the news whenever I'm able to."

"But it's _my_ TV!" he whined, "You made me lose my precious Bea Arthur!"

"I know. I'm sorry, Wade."

Wade abandoned Hope's little feet, crossing his arms, closing his eyes and pouting like a child. "I'll think about it," he answered stubborn.

"Do you want to cuddle and watch a movie with me?" The merc opened one of his eyes, biting the bait. "With popcorn and everything."

Wade seemed thoughtful for a while. "No."

"And if I raise the offer?"

"... Depends."

"What?"

"Sex on the couch?"

Nathan thought about it before answering, looking at his options.

" _After_ we put Hope on the bed."

Wade grinned. "Deal."

"Great. Then get your ass on the couch while I make the popcorn."


End file.
